


Dean’s First Sleepover

by toreadistolive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Birthday, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Gabriel, Kid Sam Winchester, Kidfic, M/M, Party, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreadistolive/pseuds/toreadistolive
Summary: It's Dean's 8th birthday, and he wants to have a sleepover. What could possible go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful sister who beta'd this for me! Happy Thanksgiving one and all!

Dean could hardly contain himself. It was January 12. Twelve more days until his birthday, and his mother, Sammy, and him were at the store picking out invitations for his eighth birthday. _8._ Dean was going to be 8. Well he was practically an adult now. Only two more years until he reached double digits, then after that two more until he reached the last number on the clock, 12. Dean doesn’t even remember his first two years of life, his oldest memory is when he was three and his mother and father telling him he was going to be a big brother. If Dean didn’t even remember those two years, then they must have gone by fast. So, these next two years, and the two years afterwards would go by fast. Therefore, he must start being an adult now, he didn’t want to miss any important things. So, because he was an adult, and he had explained this all to his mother and father at the dinner table last night, he wanted an _adult birthday party_ this year. His father started coughing and was practically choking on the Gumbo his mom made. All the while his mother was patting his back, screaming “John! Breathe, breathe John!” After his father stopped coughing, and had chugged down the glass of water Sammy had brought him he asked; “What do you mean by an ‘adult’ birthday party, Dean?”

“I mean, now that I am practically 8, I want to do something grown up. Something I think I am responsible enough to do. I want to have a sleepover with my friends.” Dean explained.

Mary chuckled, “Oohhh! You mean that kind of an adult party. And will there be girls at this party?”

“Yes, but just Charlie and Jo, because they’re cool. No other girls, all they talk about is their hair and lip gloss. Yuck!” Dean made a fake gagging noise, “and Sammy you can come too and hang out with us all night long,” Dean said as he turned a ruffled Sammy’s hair.

“Cool! Thanks Dean!” exclaimed Sam.

John smiled; remembering his own 9th birthday party. He and a bunch of his friends had gone camping, roasting s’mores, singing songs, looking at the stars, telling ghost stories, and getting into general mischief. By the time they had gotten back to his house, his friends and he collectively had a sprained ankle, ant bites, poison ivy and poison oak, scratches and scrapes, and three of them were nursing ice packs on their heads from their mud wrestling tournament.  They had called their scars battle wounds and laughed about it the whole week after the trip.

John cleared his throat, “Okay Dean, you want to have a sleepover that’s fine. But, you’re going to have to show us you’re responsible enough to have one. You’re going to need to pick up your room, help me shovel the snow, help Mom clean and decorate the house and get it all ready for your friends. Sam, you too, if you think you are ready to hang out with Dean and his friends for a whole night then I expect your room to be picked up and cleaned too.”

“Yes sir!” both boys said in unison as they saluted.

Which brings us back to the first step of any good party: invitations. Invitations need to be clear and sophisticated, because they set the tone for the party (at least that is what Martha Stewart said. Not that Dean watches Marth Stewart. He was home sick one day, and his mother had it on while she was vacuuming the house, and Dean was bored and didn’t feel well enough to change the channel _thank you very much, now go away)._

“What about this one Dean?” asked Sam holding up an invitation.

“Not that one, that one says it’s a boys only sleepover. There is going to be girls at the sleepover too.” Dean said.

Mary sighed and checked her watch, “Well Dean just go ahead and pick something we’re running late.”

Dean scanned the wall of invitations, until he spotted one that caught his eye.  It had the Justice League on it with Batman at the front and center. The top of the card said: You’re invited to a top secret mission: a SLEEPOVER! Dean grabbed it and brought it back to Mom and Sam.

“THIS ONE! I WANT THIS ONE! IT’S GOT BATMAN ON IT SEE! AND I’M BATMAN! AND IT EVEN HAS WONDER WOMAN ON IT FOR THE GIRLS, SO IT’S PERFECT! SEE???” Dean exclaimed. By the time he finished he had run out of breath and was panting.

Mary laughed, “Yes, Dean I see. Now how many should we get?”

“7,” Dean said, “Cas, Charlie, Jo, Benny, Garth, Ash, and Kevin.”

“Sounds good! Let’s go pay for them now, and then go home and address them,” Mary said as she started walking back towards the front. Dean smiled this was going to be an awesome birthday!

***

“Hey, Cas. Have you gotten my invitation yet?” Dean asked as he walked up to his best friend.

Cas stopped putting his things into his cubbie and looked at Dean, “Hello, Dean. And yes I have. I liked it very much.”

“Well, you haven’t RSDP’d yet. And we need to know, so my Dad knows how many pizzas he needs to order.” Dean explained.

Cas looked down at his backpack sadly, “um, I’m not sure if I can make it Dean. In fact, I’m pretty sure I can’t, I think my dad is going to take us away on a weekend trip.”

“WHAT?! But you’re my best friend, Cas. Can’t your dad cancel it? Or how about you stay with us for the whole weekend! Yeah that way you don’t have to go home when the party over!” Dean’s voice raised with excitement.

“I-’’ Cas was cut off by their teacher, Ms. Missouri.

“Alright, boys and girls finish putting away your books and coats and come sit down for our opening activity.”

“We’ll talk about it later, ok?” Dean said as he went and sat down in his seat.

“Ok,” Cas said quietly.

***

Dean was walking into the bathroom to wash his hands, because stupid Crowley had to go and jerk open his bottle of paint and have paint splatter all over Dean’s hands and Dean’s science project, when he heard a familiar laugh. He pushed over the door and who could it be, but Cas’s older brother, Gabriel. Gabriel was chewing on a lollipop talking with a friend when he spotted Dean.

“Dean-o! What’s up? I haven’t seen you in a while!” shouted Gabriel as _popped_ his lollipop out of his mouth.

“You saw me last week when you dropped off Cas with Lucifer at the movies, remember? Cas and I saw the _Lion King_ in 3-D and you and Lucifer went and played pranks on Michael while he was working the concession stands.” Dean said as began to wash his hands.

“Oh yeah! That was hilarious! You know Lucy got banned from that movie theater for a whole year right?” Gabriel laughed. “Anyways, what have been up to this week?”

“Well I have just been planning my birthday party. Hey could you ask your dad if Cas could skip the weekend trip on my birthday, the 24th? I’m having a sleepover and Cas said he didn’t RSDP’d because y’all were going on trip that weekend. Cas could stay at my house the whole weekend if he wanted!” Dean said as he began to dry his hands.

Gabriel laughed then looked confused, “VP. It’s RSVP, it’s French, and what do you mean weekend trip?  Our Dad’s been on a book tour for his new book, and won’t be back till the end of February. In fact, I think Michael is taking Cassie and Anna shopping this afternoon, and he was going to pick out your present.”

Dean looked at Gabriel, “Why would Cas lie?”

Gabriel hummed, “Well I have an idea, but that is something that you need to talk to him about.” At that moment the bell rang, “Well that’s the bell. Looks like it’s lunch time for me, and I can hear a fudgecicle calling my name.”

As Gabriel left, Dean decided he would talk to Cas at recess. Dean hoped that he could change his best friend’s mind about coming to the party.

 ***

“Hey, Cas. Can I sit here?” asked Dean

Cas looked up from his book and nodded. While most of the kids were playing in the snow or waiting in line to get a cup of hot cocoa, Cas was on the bleachers reading one of his favorite books, _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe._

“So I talked to Gabriel in the bathroom. He said that your dad’s away and won’t be back for a while. In fact, he said that your brother is taking you and your younger sister shopping, and that you were going to get me present. Is that true,” Dean inquired.

Castiel sighed, and mumbled Gabriel under his breath, “Yes Dean it’s true.”

“Then why did you lie to me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Come on Cas! That’s not a good excuse. I’m your best friend you can tell me anything! We share all our secrets. You’re the only one who knows that I put the tack in Mr. Metatron’s chair, and you were there when I shot that spit ball filled with gum at Naomi, and you didn’t tell anyone. Please tell me what’s going on.” Dean said pleadingly.

Cas took a deep breath, and looked downward and mumbled something.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.’

“I’m afraid.” Cas said like a mouse.

“Afraid? Afriad of what? The dark?” Dean questioned.

Cas shook his head, “I’m afraid of spending the night away from my house.”  Cas looked at Dean, and Dean still looked confused so Cas continued, “When I got your invitation I was so excited, but then I realized, this will be the first time, I have ever spent the night away from my home. And that scared me. I mean, who will be there to tuck me in at night? If Dad is home he does it, or Michael, but if they’re both working then Gabriel. And I know that my family is rude, loud, and obnoxious, and they are embarrassing at every school fundraiser, but I’ll miss them.”  With each word Cas got quieter and quieter.

Dean stared at his best friend then broke into a huge grin and hugged his friend tightly. “Whew Cas! You had me scared. That’s it? That’s all your scared of?” Cas nodded. “Cas, this will be my first sleepover, and I’m scared too!” Cas looked at Dean like he didn’t believe him. “No it’s true! I have had to help clean the whole house! And my Mom and I have been planning the menu, and the whole time I keep asking myself: What if they don’t like my party? What if it’s boring and they never want to come back to my house? What if no one shows up, even though they said they would come? I just want my party to be perfect, and I’m scared it won’t be. And it certainly won’t be perfect if you’re not there Cas.”

“Dean, your party is going to be great you have nothing to be scared of.” Cas said comfortingly.

“And neither should you, Cas.” Dean said. Then he got an idea and his eyes grew wide. “Cas, I know how to stop your fear. Gabriel can come!”

“What?” asked Cas.

“You said that Gabriel tucks you in, when Michael or your dad isn’t there right? Well then Gabriel can come to my party! And when it comes time to go to sleep, he can tuck you in. Because your dad or Michael won’t be there. And then you won’t be scared! Doesn’t that sound like a good idea?” Dean asked as he waited for Cas’ response. Cas thought for a moment and bit his lip. Dean twiddled his thumbs as he waited. Finally, Cas looked over at Dean with a smile on his face.

“Yes, Dean. I think that would be a great idea!” Cas said.

“So you’ll come to my party?”

“Yes I will be there.” Cas said. He was immediately engulfed in a hug by Dean.

“This is going to be the best birthday ever!” Dean exclaimed.

***

Dean had immediately gone home and told his Mom what happened and she called Michael to see if it was okay if Gabriel came. Dean was only a little nervous that Gabriel would say no. Gabriel was two years older than Dean and Cas, so there was a chance that he wouldn’t want to come to an 8 year old’s birthday sleepover, but Dean’s fears were quickly squashed when his Mom hung up the phone and said that both Castiel and Gabriel would be coming to the party.

“Okay, so let’s go over the final guest list,” Mary said,“ We have the birthday boy, Dean, the guest of honor, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, Jo, Ash, Charlie, Benny, Garth, and I saw Linda at the store today and she said Kevin will be there. That’s 10. Is that everyone?”

“Yes! This is going to be the best sleepover ever!” Dean shouted.

***

Finally! Finally!! January 24th came around and Dean could not wait! School had gone by painfully slow and boring, but it was finally time. Dean rushed through the door and was hit with a variety of smells. Mary had been baking all day long. When Dean entered the kitchen he saw all sorts of chips, dips, candies, cookies, sodas, and most importantly pies.  The main pie was still in the oven, but Mary had made some smaller ones of all different flavors. Dean was just about to sample a pecan pie when _whack!_

“Ow!!!” Dean said rubbing his hand.

“Dean Winchester! Don’t you dare touch any of my cooking until the party has started,” Mary said putting up the spoon she whacked Dean with. “Now, go change and get ready. Your friends should be here in about an hour or so.”

Dean said yes ma’am and quickly ran upstairs to change. As he was changing, Sam came in and had a present in his hands.

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

“It’s your present. I wanted to give it to you before everyone else gave you theirs.” Sam said holding out the present.

“Thanks.” Dean snapped up the present and tore into the paper. He pulled out an amulet on a black string.  “Thanks Sammy I love it.” Dean went and hugged Sam

“Uncle Bobby gave it to me. He said it was real special.”

“I bet it is.” Dean said as he put on the necklace. At that moment the doorbell rang. “Looks like we have our first guest. Come on Sammy!”

Dean and Sam raced down the stairs to the front door. At the door stood Ellen, Bobby, and Jo carrying a big box wrapped with wrapping paper all over it.

“Hey Dean! Happy birthday!” Jo said as she shoved the box into Dean’s hands and punched him in the arm.

“He-hey Jo. Thanks for the present.” Dean said as he sat down the present and rubbed his arm.

“Happy birthday Dean.” Ellen said from the doorway.

“Thank you, Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby. Are you coming in to the party too? Dean asked.

“No I have to drop Ellen off at the Roadhouse for the dinner rush. But we will have a family dinner on Sunday okay?” Bobby said kindly.

“Dean come on- Jo wants to play Mario Kart.” Sam said tugging on Dean’s sleeve.

“Coming! Bye Uncle Bobby and-” Dean couldn’t finish his sentence as Sam pulled him away.

“Idjits.” Bobby chortled.

Guests slowly came in within the next hour.  Ash was first, then Charlie (coming through the door yelling/singing It’s my Party and I’ll Cry If I Want To), Benny was right on her tail telling her to ‘stop squawking like a parrot and stick a fried donut in it'), and next came Kevin.

Dean was putting up the presents and everyone was rolling out their sleeping bags when the doorbell rang again.

Dean ran to open it, but Mary got there first. As she opened it Cas and Gabriel stood there with Michael behind them.

“Cas! You made it!” said Dean as he grabbed Cas and hugged him.

“Never mind me, I’m only here for the food.” Gabriel said as he pushed his way into the house.

“Sam, be a dear, and take Gabriel and show him where he can put his stuff.” Mary said as Sam turned the corner to see who had arrived.

“You look more like a moose than a deer with that hair,” Gabriel snickered as he messed up Sam’s hair.

“Stop it Gabriel and follow me.” Sam said agitatedly as he lead Gabriel down the hall.

“Or what sasquatch? You gonna pull my hair and mess it too huh? Oh wait, you can’t, because I’m taller and have better hair,” Gabriel teased flipping his hair.

“Don’t call me that! And you never know, Gabriel, one day I could be taller than you and have better hair than you!” Sam shot back.

“LOL, samsquatch, the day you are taller than me and have better hair will be the day Armageddon comes. And you know you can call me Gabe, everyone else here seems to have nickname why not join in the fun samsquatch?” Gabriel said as he started rolling out his sleeping bag that had Tom Hiddleston as Loki on it.

“Whatever,” Sam huffed as he walked away.

While that was going on, as soon as Gabriel and Sam left, Michael bent down on his knee to talk to Castiel.

“Now, Castiel, if you want to come home at any time, I’m only a phone call away, okay?” Michael said gently.

“Thanks! But I won’t” Cas said as he hugged Michael goodbye.

Michael squeezed back, “Okay now go have fun.”

“We sure will!” Dean said as he grabbed Cas’s hand and pulled him towards the den.

***

The last to come was Garth, because he had a dentist appointment and couldn’t eat for another 30 minutes, they all decided to do presents first.

“Me first! Me first!” Charlie shouted as she grabbed her present from on top of the piano and shoved it at Dean. “And you better like it.” She said as she punched Dean in the arm.

“Ow! What is with you and Jo today?” Dean said as he begin tearing away the paper. He didn’t notice that Jo and Charlie smiled and winked at each other.

“Cool! The extended edition of _The Return of the King_ and _The Force Awakens_. Thanks Charlie!” Dean got up to hug and promise Charlie they would have a movie marathon soon.

Next was Kevin’s, it came in a simple bag with tissue paper in it.

“ _La Planète des Singes_?” Dean looked up confused.

Kevin just smiled and said to keep looking in the bag. Dean then pulled out _Planet of the Apes_.

“It’s the original story in both French and English, I know you’re a fan of the Charlton Heston movies, so I thought you might want to read the original source material.” Kevin explained. Dean got up to say thank you to Kevin when he heard Benny’s whisper to Ash “He loves those monkey movies.”

“Alright, Benny, let’s just see your present.” Dean said as he grabbed Benny’s present tearing into it.

“Go ahead,” said Benny

Dean pulled out a real pocket knife, one with clippers, scissors, and three different blades.

“Thanks Benny this is really cool.” Dean said as he was showing off his pocket knife to everyone.

“Dean, why don’t you give me that for safe-keeping, while you unwrap the rest of your gifts.” John quickly said as he held out his hand, before Sam could start touching the blades.

Dean gave him the pocket knife and grabbed the next present. He opened it up and it was a CD.

“It has all your favorite songs on there, including Ramble On and Traveling Riverside Blues" Ash said, “I even put a few Taylor Swift songs on there since I know you like those.”

Benny, Gabriel, and Garth started to snicker. Dean blushed and told Ash that he would definitely be listening to it, before shooting glares at the three and they quickly quieted. Dean grabbed the next present. Dean undid the newspaper “wrapping” paper and opened up the box.

“Um, who’s is this?” Dean asked.

“It’s from me, Dean-o. It’s 100 pieces of assorted chocolates.” Gabriel explained proudly.

“Gabe, some of these pieces have already been opened and eaten. There’s wrappers in this box and look!” Dean held up a king sized Hershey's bar that had the corner bitten off of it.

“What?! Let me look.” Gabriel said as he strolled over and appeared inside the box, “Well, how do you like that? There must have been a rat inside our car. Oh well!” Gabriel then snatched up the Hershey's bar from Dean’s hand and began to munch on it as he walked back to his seat.

Dean rolled his eyes, and sat the box down. The next thing he grabbed was what looked like a card that had the name Dean spelled on it. Dean knew this was from Castiel as it was written in perfect cursive.

Dean opened the envelope, but before he could open the card Cas jumped in. “Wait! Dean I need to explain.” Everyone in the room turned to Cas. “I looked for hours to find you something that I thought you would like, but I couldn’t so I hope this will do. Sorry it’s so small that it fits only in the card.”

Dean smiled and opened the card. It was a card that had bees all over it, and said: Bee good on your birthday, and have a buzzing good time! Inside were two tickets to the Lego Batman Movie, and in Cas’s perfect handwriting it said: Because you’re Batman, happy birthday.

“Cas, what are talking about this is awesome! How did you get tickets? The movie doesn’t come out for another month!” Dean said happily waving the tickets.

“Michael pulled some strings at the movie theater where he works. It’s also for the 3D showing. Do you like it?” Cas asked nervously.

“Are you kidding? I love it.” Dean said, “You’re going to come with me right?” Cas nodded. “Great it’s a date!”

Cas turned red and looked around to see if anyone was going to laugh at what Dean said, but no one seemed to really care because John had just walked in caring 6 pizzas and everyone was smelling the smell.

“Hurry up and open my present Winchester I’m starving.” said Jo.

Dean quickly made work of Jo’s gift, but paused when he realized what it was.

“Boxing gloves? Why did you give me boxing gloves?” Dean asked.

“So you can practice and maybe stop getting beaten up by girls.” Jo explained as she and everyone else headed for the kitchen.

Mary and John had all the food spread out and all 10 kids descended upon it like a pack of hyenas.  In no time it seemed like all the pizza, chips, dips, cookies, and candy was gone.  All the kids looked like they couldn’t eat another bite, until Mary came in with the apple pie and everyone sang happy birthday to Dean, and he blew out all the candles. It was only after they had consumed the apple and pecan pie, as well as all the vanilla ice cream that the kids journeyed all back to den and collapsed.

“Okay guys! Time for the Mario Kart tournament!” Charlie squealed.

Everybody else groaned.

***

It ended up being Dean, Charlie, Gabriel, and surprisingly Garth in the Mario Kart Tournament finale (although Kevin to this day will claim that Gabriel tricked him into slipping on that final banana, but he wasn’t able to prove it).  Charlie, of course, came out victorious but only by half a second.

“Yes!” She exclaimed.

“Let’s play something else.” Ash said getting out his fifth soda and letting a loud belch.

“We could play spin the bottle,” Jo suggested.

“No!” all the boys said at once.

“Geez, tough crowd.” Jo mumbled.

“Let’s play charades.” Sam said.

They decided to break up into two teams. The teams were, The American Beauties (Jo’s idea): Jo, Charlie, Gabriel, Sam, and Benny. And the Chuck Norrises:  Dean, Cas, Garth, Kevin, and Ash.

They played to 10 and the score was 9-9, but that quickly changed when Cas had to go up against Charlie. Cas was someone who was usually quiet by nature, and didn't understand most pop culture references. This made him, not shockingly, really bad at charades. So, when he and Charlie got _The Sword in the Stone_ , it was almost unfair at how quickly her team got it.

“Little bro, what were you doing? You looked like you were flipping flapjacks.” Gabriel laughed.

“I was trying to demonstrate the use of the sword in order to help convey the title.” Cas said looking down at his feet embarrassed.

Dean wrapped an arm around his best friend and whispered, “Just ignore him, Cas. You were doing great. You went up against Charlie and she is just too good. I bet if we had a few more seconds, our team would have won!”

“Really?” Cas asked hopefully.

“Absolutely.”

***

Dean’s parents turned in around 10:30 pm. They told the children not to be too loud, and to go to bed at decent hour. All the kids nodded their heads, but were to engross in watching _The Avengers._  Once the movie was over Ash suggested they play Truth or Dare.

“Okay, fine, Ash. Truth or Dare?” asked Kevin.

“Dare.” replied Ash.

“I dare you to kiss Jo.”

“Ew! No way Jose.” Jo said as she started backing away. But Ash was quick and pounced on her and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

“Gross! Don’t you ever brush your teeth, Ash?” Jo asked wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

Ash chose to ignore that question and turned to Charlie. “Okay Char-mander. Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who do you have a crush on?”

“Dorothy Baum.” Charlie said smugly. Everyone else just rolled their eyes, as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Okay my turn. Sam, truth or dare?” Gabriel said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

“Daaarrreee,” said Sam cautiously.

Gabriel smirked and lifted his hand high above his head, “I dare you to jump and touch my hand.”

“Gabe, that’s not fair!” Sam said stomping his foot.

“Plus, that’s not a very good dare.” Garth said.

“Can it, that’s my dare, so you have to do it.”

Sam huffed but jumped up. Then jumped up again, and again, and again. But he couldn’t reach. Everyone was laughing, especially Gabriel. Finally, Sam came right up to Gabriel yanked him down by his collar, causing him to put his hand down, and slapped his hand.

“Ow! That hurt, samsquatch. No need to get angry, it was just a little fun.” Gabriel said inspecting the palm of his hand that was all red.

Sam grunted and turned around, Benny was wiping his eyes from where he was laughing, “Benny, I dare you to eat The Gag Special.”

“What’s The Gag Special?” Benny said.

“It’s a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with ketchup, mayo, and vinegar.” Sam replied.

Benny got wide eyed, but then puffed out his chest, “I accept your dare.”

Everyone gathered around the kitchen, while Sam made the sandwich. Once it was done, he put it on a plate in front of Benny. Kevin got one whiff of it and started gagging into the kitchen sink.  Benny took a deep breath and picked up the sandwich. Cas and Dean were right beside him with two glasses of water, a glass of milk, and a glass of apple juice. In one swift motion Benny bit right into the sandwich…

And promptly gagged on it. He motioned for the water and the juice. Dean and Cas handed him the glasses and he chugged them down. He then swallowed and opened his mouth to show there was nothing there. Only it was just Ash that looked, because Garth and Kevin were currently both retching into the sink, Jo and Charlie were sharing the trash can. Dean was heaving into a paper bag as Cas rubbed his back, and Sam and Gabriel were far back in the pantry with their backs turned trying to reach a jar of Twizzlers conveniently ignoring everything.

“I’m done! I ate the bite, you all can stop puking now. Unless you want me to eat the whole thing.” Benny said sarcastically.

“NOOOOO!!!” everyone said in unison.

Once everyone had some water and their stomachs had settled, and the horrible abomination had been thrown away, Benny was declared the winner, but they decided to keep going with game anyway (just no more food related dares).

“Alright partner, truth or dare?”  Benny said turning to Dean.

“I’ll have a dare.” Dean said.

“I dare you to get that kite out of the tree that we flew last September. The one that is stuck in the Oak tree,” said Benny.

“OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!” said everyone in unison.

Dean scoffed, “I can climb that tree no problem. That’s an easy dare!”

“If it’s so easy than let’s go!” Benny said headed to the den where his boots were.

Everybody turned to go put on their shoes and coats and grab flashlights, but Cas stayed behind. Dean noticed and turned to him.

“You coming Cas?” asked Dean.

“Dean, I don’t think you should do this. It’s been snowing, it’s cold, it’s dark, and you could get hurt.” Cas said.

“Come on Cas, I’m an excellent climber, one of the best. I’ll be up and down that tree so fast, you’ll head will spin.”

“I don’t know Dean. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Don’t be a worry wart. Let’s go!”

***

Once everyone was bundled up in their shoes, coats, scarves, hats, mittens, and earmuffs they all headed outside. They used their flashlights and phones to light the way to the tree. Once they all were at the base they looked up. Sure enough, the tattered kite was on the highest branch. Unfortunately, that meant it was about 10 feet up.

Dean gulped. He was nervous, he was scared, and frankly, he didn’t even really want to do this.

“You know you don’t have to do this right?” Cas whispered in his ear.

But he did, didn’t he? He had accepted the dare. Plus, he was eight. He was an adult. He could do this. Besides, what could _possible_ go wrong. With a deep breath Dean began to climb the tree. He was about half way up when the wind began to whip. Gosh was he cold, but he could do this. Dean made it to the branch the kite was stuck on when a huge gush of wind came in and the branch shook harshly.

“Be careful!” Cas shouted. Cas did not like this one bit; snow was starting to fall again and he could only see Dean because everyone was shining their flashlights. Cas prayed that his best friend wouldn’t get hurt.

Dean slowly inched his way along the branch. He was on his stomach with his feet wrapped around the branch. Dean didn’t want to go too far out, because he knew that the branch wouldn’t be able to support his weight, but the kite was pretty far out. Dean kept inching towards the kite trying his best to balance out his weight when he heard a crack. Dean looked down then he looked back where the branch met the trunk. He couldn’t see any visible breaks so he kept going, when he heard another loud snap.

“The tree branch is breaking.” Jo said with some panic.

“Hey! Dean! Come down, forget about the kite! The branch is snapping away from the tree!” Benny shouted.

“I almost got it!” Dean shouted back. He was reaching with his left arm, his middle finger and pointer barely touching the kite. Dean would need to scoot down the branch just a few more inches. But, when he did that, the branch snapped, cracked, broke even more.

“Sam, go wake up your mom and dad now!” Gabriel gasped. Sam nodded and started running back to the house. “Dean, don’t be an idiot. Come back down. That’s an order.”

“You’re not the boss of me Gabriel!” Dean shouted, although he wondered if they could even hear him due to the wind and snow. Dean reached out again, and started untangling the kite from the branch.

“I did it! I got it!” Dean shouted, but at that moment the branch started breaking away from trunk and Dean fell forward.

“AAAHHH!!!” screamed everyone. The branch was about half way broken from the trunk of the tree and Dean was dangling from just his right hand. Dean let go of the kite and looked down. If he could angle his body in just the right way Dean could land partially on the next branch and make his way to the trunk to start climbing down. If he missed, he would plummet straight down to the ground. Dean didn’t have a choice; he was dangling by one arm and the palm of his hand was digging into the bark of the branch and it was really hurting. Trying to twist his body around and angling as best he could Dean closed his eyes and let go.

Cas couldn’t believe it. His best friend was falling straight to the ground. Before he even knew what he was doing, Cas ran to where he thought that Dean would land, closed his eyes, held out both arms and prayed that he caught him.

***

Dean missed the branch. He knew that he had missed the branch. He knew that as soon as he let go. Dean slowly pried his eyes open. His eyes where blurry and had tears in them.  His ears were also ringing, but he could hear a lot of different voices talking at once. A figure he could not make out rolled him over and off something. When Dean’s vision cleared he saw what was underneath him.

“Cas!” Dean screamed.

“Dean? Can you hear me?” a voice said who he now recognized as his mother.

Cas was still for spilt second before he gasped loudly and took in a humongous breath of air and started to cough and cough.

“Everybody get inside now!” John ordered. Everyone started making a run for the house.

Mary stood up and helped Dean stand up too.

“Dean, are you alright? Does anything hurt?” Mary asked concern.

“I’m okay, just my hand.” Dean said, but absentmindedly started rubbing the back of his head. He hadn’t taken his eyes off Cas.

John scooped up Castiel, who was still coughing, and started marching towards the house. Dean and Mary followed. Dean was taken to the upstairs bathroom that he and Sam shared. John sat Cas down carefully on the toilet before leaving the bathroom and going back downstairs. Mary ushered Dean in and closed the door, and started rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

“Mom, I’m so so-” Dean started.

“Don’t.’ Mary interrupted coldly.

Dean hung his head in shame. Mary turned on the faucet to warm water and gestured for Dean’s hand. It was only then did Dean look at his hand. It had one large scrap that went right through the middle of his palm that was bleeding, and lots of little scraps from where the bark dug into his hand. Mary ran warm water under his hand, then cleaned it and bandaged it. Dean remained perfectly still, more out of shame than anything, and only hissed once when Mary took the antibacterial wipes and cleaned his hand. With his hand all wrapped up. Mary took a look at his head. She then ran a cold wash cloth and told Dean to put that on his head. She then turned to Castiel.

“Castiel, are you hurt?” Mary asked gently.

Cas, who had returned to normal breathing, said “Just my wrist Mrs. Winchester.”

Mary nodded and inspected Cas’s left wrist. She started feeling to see if there were any broken bones. Cas flinched at one of her touches, and Dean hung his head in shame again. His best friend had gotten hurt catching him. His best friend got hurt because of his stupidity, His best friend got hurt even though he had warn Dean it was a bad idea.

Mary did the same routine with Cas. She got up, ran a cold wash cloth over his wrist. Then wrapped his wrist with an ace bandage, and put the wash cloth over it. His wrist was swelling a little and bruised, but it wasn’t broken just a bad sprain. She took the antibacterial wipes and cleaned a small gash on Cas’ forehead, where Dean’s head had knocked against Cas’. By the time she was done, John opened the door to the bathroom.

“Castiel, are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes sir, I am.” Cas respectively replied.

“Do I need to call Michael?” Mary asked.

“No ma’am, really I am okay.” Cas said.

John ran his hand down his face, “Fine, you go downstairs with the rest of the kids. We need to speak to our son.”

Cas quickly nodded and excited the room, but not before Mary kissed the top of his head and said thank you. Dean stared down at the floor, finding it very interesting.

“Dean.”

Dean jerked his head, but stepped back under the piercing glares and disappointed looks on his parent’s faces.

“Dean” Mary began, “Do you have any idea how incredibly dangerous what you did was?”

Dean nodded.

“You realize that you or someone else could have been hurt a lot worse right?”

Dean nodded.

“Then why did you do it?”

Dean looked up, tears were slowly starting fall down his face, “I’m sorry. It’s just that I was dared, and I thought I could do it, even though Cas warned me shouldn’t, and I know it was stupid, and I feel so bad that Cas got hurt, and I’m sorry. I’m REALLY sorry.” By then end the tears were starting to come down more rapidly.

John and Mary looked at each other, before Mary knelt down, and motioned for Dean to come over. She hugged Dean to her chest and rubbed his back.

“Shh, honey, it’s okay. We’re just mostly relived that no one is seriously injured.”

“Are you going to cancel the party?” Dean said muffled into Mary’s nightgown.

“No, it’s 2 am. We’re not going to cancel the party, but we are going to have a nice long chat after everybody leaves tomorrow.” John said hugging Dean as well.

Dean nodded, he knew what a long chat mean: a very stern talking to and a long grounding complete with extra chores and no TV. But after what he had just been through he was fine with that.

“Okay, I think it’s time you go join your friends downstairs. I got everyone settled in their sleeping bags.” John said. Mary wiped Dean’s face and they headed downstairs.

When they got to the den, mostly everyone was reading a book or comic book, except for Jo who was telling Kevin, Sam, and Gabriel a ghost story.

“Dean! Are you okay?” Charlie asked when she saw him.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Dean said has he crawled into his sleeping bag.

“Okay everyone, get settled in and go to sleep. Tomorrow we will have pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast, bacon, and cereal for breakfast.” John said as everyone put their stuff away and settled in for sleeping.

“Goodnight.” Mary said as she turned off the light and headed upstairs with John.

“Goodnight,” everyone said in unison.

After about 10 minutes once Dean assumed everyone was asleep (Benny was snoring awfully loudly), Dean turned to his left and whispered, “Cas? Are you awake?”

“Mmmm, no,” Cas said groggily turning to face Dean.

“Cas, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. Like really, really, really, sorry. I should have listened to you and I feel terrible. You have the right to call me an idiot for the rest my life.”

“You’re not an idiot. You’re just stubborn and a daredevil.” Cas said after a moment to come up with the right word.

“Still, you saved me tonight thank you.” And with that he leaned over and kissed Cas’s nose. He was aiming for his lips, but he got his nose instead (hey it was dark, cut him some slack).

“What did you do that for?” whispered Cas glad that it was pitch black and no one could see how he had turned into a ripe tomato.

“That’s what always happens after the hero saves someone. They get a kiss from whoever they saved.” Dean explained as he settled back down in his sleeping bag.

“Oh. Well in that case.” Cas said as he leaned over and pecked Dean on the cheek.

Dean frowned. “Why did you do that Cas? I didn’t save you.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “I did it because I love you, you idiot. And that’s what people do when they love someone. They kiss them. Duh.”

Dean laid still processing this information, before he heard a yawn from Cas. Dean reached out and took Cas’s uninjured hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze.

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean said as his eyes slipped shut into a peaceful dream.

Overall, Dean’s first sleepover was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, constructive feedback is welcome! Check out my other fic, or check me out on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thinkdouble-pink


End file.
